The End of Innocence
by Decembers-Coldest-Rain
Summary: AU; Puberty has hit the island, and it's caught both Jack and Ralph in its tumultuous winds. PWP


**A/N: **This takes place in an alternate universe where no one comes to save the boys; Ralph gets caught and taken prisoner. Consider about a three/four year time-skip, where the boys are both fourteen… or however old they would be after that amount of time.

Anyways, Jack/Ralph is love!

**The End of Innocence **

---

The sun beat down mercilessly on the honey-tanned shoulders of one Jack Marridew; his skin so dark from years beneath the tropical sky that it no longer bothered him to be stuck sweating heavily in the humid air. The ginger haired boy lofted his shoulders awkwardly, rolling his neck haphazardly to loosen his strained muscles. Curling locks of hair tickled his sweat-slick neck's nape. He blew strands of fringe out of his eyes, noting somewhere in the back of his mind that he would need to inlist one of the boys under his command to help him trim his mane.

"Did you hear that?" asked the voice of a dark haired boy off to Jack's right. Roger lowered himself further into the foliage, clutching an expertly crafted spear to his chest. "Pig's coming," he drawled, his accent still deliciously English even through the years of hardship.

Jack nodded silently, jade orbs sliding through the dense forestry calculatingly. Some of the trees around him were marred with burn marks, but the island had survived the massive fire with little actual damage to the ecosystem. A convenient rainstorm had made sure of that.

Eyes crossing on one of the burnt trees, Jack felt the memories of that fateful day play through his head like something he had experienced long before the island. What was it? Ah... yes, a movie.

---

_Fire licked at Jack's ankles, longing desperately to mar his skin with its blistering touch. The boy coolly kicked sand at the small flames that erupted from the foliage to his left; he sucked his lower lip into his mouth and regarded the area around him with little emotion on his face. They needed to find Ralph, and soon. It would not do to have that boy running about __**his**__ island and slipping stupid notions into __**his**__ people's minds. _

_He didn't need that on his hands. _

_The fire was spreading all about now, but Jack didn't waste his time worrying about what would become of the island. He needed to find Ralph. He needed to __**kill**__ Ralph. For some reason this was necessary, and it would not do to let that perfect, golden boy survive this day. _

"_Find him," he muttered, pleased when Roger took off after Samneric. Those two would definitely find him… and when they did... _

_Well, yes. They would find him, then Jack would finish off the boy and they'd do… something about the fire, they'd hunt, and everything would be okay again. That was a good enough plan. It would do. _

_The redhead followed behind Roger slowly, and soon enough lost sight of him. Instead of hurrying to catch up he moved slowly, letting the fires around him lick at him delightfully. It made Jack feel powerful, knowing he was just out of the burning abyss of heat. He spread his arms wide and twirled, breathing in deep the smells of death and decay. _

_A screech off in front of him caught the leader's attention. He caught his head and after a moment hurried off in the direction Roger had gone; Jack erupted into a small clearly and found his dark-haired right hand man curled agonizingly around Ralph's spear. Samneric were gaping off to the side, and the golden boy himself and taken one look at Jack and fled the area at a full run. This, the redhead found, pleased him extremely. "You better run," he muttered, many of the other boys wandering out of the foliage around him and waiting for orders. "Get him."_

_They all took off after Ralph; Jack gripping the spear he had pulled out of Roger's stomach. The sky overhead was grumbling angrily, lightning flashing violently in the air and making Jack feel charged. He let out an animalistic holler, raising his (Ralph's?) spear higher and kicking up his speed another notch. _

_The leader was the first to breech the palm trees and saunter out onto the beach. Ralph would have no escape now, only open water waited in front of him. The golden boy seemed to realize this, falling to his knees in the sand and staring up at the brewing sky. "Ahhh!" he screamed, closing his eyes fiercely and waiting for the pierce of Jack's spear. _

_This only served to agitate the redhead. He wandered in front of the fallen leader and glowered; the other boys stayed back and watched patiently to see what would come of this confrontation. "Look at me," Jack muttered callously, leaning in closer to Ralph's face. When the blonde did not respond, Jack repeated himself with a screech: "Look at me!" One cerulean eye squinted up at the ginger's form, followed quickly by the other. _

_Appeased, Jack raised the bloodied spear over his head. Lightning flashed through the sky and reflected on Ralph's frightened eyes; at that moment the brewing storm burst and poured down upon the island. Jack was drenched within seconds, and the other boys, young and innocent, were lost to the rain. They danced around in the wet sand, digging it up and throwing it at each other. _

_The only two who remained still were Jack and Ralph, locked deeply in a moment of apprehension. _

"_You're lucky this rain started up," Ralph stated, working his way over the blood dripping down Jack's spear. _

_The green-eyed boy blanched, lowering his spear. "And why is that?"_

_Struggling to his feet, the blonde stood a full head higher than Jack. "How were you going to put the fire out? You just don't think ahead… you're going to be the death of everyone here."_

_Enraged, the redhead gripped his spear tight and whipped it up at Ralph's head. It connected solidly, and the boy fell to the sand seconds later. He was out cold, eyelids fluttering as rain showered on his face. Jack was shaking, dropping his weapon to the ground and staring down at Ralph's lithe form. Water ran down his cheeks, dripping off his nose and onto the blonde's cheek. _

"_Shut up, you all!" Jack screeched, looking angrily out at his hooligans. "Someone get rope, now! Tie him up and take him back to the caves."_

_One of the boys scurried off immediately. "But Jack… aren't you gonna kill him?" asked one of the young'ns, dropping wet sand back to the ground. The redhead glared, letting his gaze fall to the body at his feet with little interest. _

"_No, we need him."_

---

The hunt went quickly these days; only two or so people were needed to catch a pig and easily kill it. Jack liked to hunt with Roger, because the boy was cruel and quick and easy to look at. He had survived Ralph's stabbing, barely, and the only remnant of that escapade was a scrawling scar near his bellybutton.

Jack didn't like to admit it, but Roger was heavier built and therefore did a lot of the redhead's dirty work. Like now, the dark haired boy was easily dragging the dead and bloated carcass of a freshly slain sow; her stomach bloated with child.

They wandered out of the forestry; Jack leading and Roger following. The boys on Castle Rock spotted them, some of the younger ones jumped from whatever they were doing and rushed down the steep walkways to greet the two hunters. Eric was quiet as he followed the children to where Jack stood; he was always silent now, probably because Sam had died two summers ago of a fever. Jack left the children to themselves, pushing past them and wandering up the scrawling path to his own personal cave.

Entering left his pupils in shock; the sunlight did not reach far into the room and it took longer than he liked for his eyes to adjust. Once Jack could see again he wandered further into the cave, toeing the folded furs he slept upon in the back of the cave for a moment. "I'm tired," he stated to no one in particular, briefly considering going to sleep.

The light outside of the cave was too bright though; it would keep him awake. Instead he wandered over to the pile of dried sticks in the middle of the room and easily lit them, using one of the stick's friction to spark a small fire. The redhead lowered himself onto his hands and knees, and blew onto the sparks to work the flames to life. Once an appropriate fire burned Jack plopped down onto his bottom and stared into it.

"Already back?" asked a voice off to his left. It sounded weak, and that pleased Jack immensely.

The redhead tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, wetting his lips and turning towards the boy resting on a small pile of furs in the corner. "Ralph," he said, though he didn't bother following up with anything.

"…Jack," the boy replied, breathing heavily in the smoke that the fire created. Jack rather liked the haze it produced. He blinked lazily and inspected the blonde off to his left. Ralph had grown a lot through the last four years; his skin was pale from lack of sun exposure, his ribs were visible from lack of nutrition, and his hair curled around his chin shaggily from lack of proper care. The boy's eyes were still fierce though, they burned through the vapors and into Jack's own dull orbs without trying to.

Jack was suddenly very hungry. He breathed shakily, wetting his lips in the humid air. "You don't look good," he said, turning away sharply. "Guess I should feed you tonight, hm?"

Ralph sat up, smirking. "If you want," he murmured, trying to sound uninterested. The effect was ruined by a loud grumbling in his stomach. "Bloody hell," cried the boy, clutching his sides and scowling. "Ruin that one for me, why don't you?"

"Talking to your stomach, eh? You're odd." Jack stood, staring down at Ralph from behind unreadable eyes.

God, he was starving. Something uncurled in the redhead's stomach, and he found himself breathing heavily without straying his eyes from Ralph's pale expanse of skin. The blonde boy recognized the gaze and gulped audibly. "Aren't you going to get food?" he asked, fisting his fingers in the tight material he wore as a sort of loin-cloth.

"Yes," Jack breathed, stumbling away from the blonde and exiting the cave.

Now alone, Ralph took a deep breath. He knew that look because it was the same one he'd begun using towards the smaller redhead a few months ago; around the time he started waking up in the middle of the night all hot and bothered from racy dreams, and when he started growing hair on his chin and his nether regions.

He'd hit puberty, but Ralph didn't know that. To him he just suddenly fancied the idea of being buried deep within the boy who had, effectively, ruined his life.

Jack wandered back into the cave not much later. He seemed to have cooled down; in his hands he clutched two large chunks of meat that were both skewered on medium sized pointed sticks. He threw one over to Ralph and glanced away, dropping gracelessly onto his backside in front of the fire. The redhead thrust the meat out over the open flames, listening eagerly as it hissed and cooked away the germs and parasites that probably resided in the pork.

Wandering over to his side, Ralph sat Indian style and loomed his own food over the fire. The silence was almost companionable, except that Jack was feeling outrageously flushed and Ralph was having issues not paying attention to the curls of red hair that fell into the boy's eyes. Once the meat was done the blonde immediately tore into it; his face was covered in grease and his bites were awkward, but he enjoyed the food tremendously. So much so, in fact, that the whole Jack issue was momentarily forgotten in favor of the fact that his stomach hadn't been filled since…

Ralph paused, resurfacing for air. Last night was actually the last time he had eaten, and the night before that, too. In fact, Jack had been feeding him a lot recently. Back when he'd first been taken into captivity he'd been lucky to get a meal every week.

"Holy shit," he muttered aloud, staring at Jack with wide eyes.

The redhead glanced up from his own meat. "What?" he asked, still chewing the pork.

Ralph shook his head roughly, swallowing the last of his food whole before crawling back into his furs. He rolled towards the cave wall and watched it hard, taking a shaky breath and wondering if Jack would be awoken by dreams like the ones Ralph had once endured. And if so, what would happen?

He shivered.

---

A few nights later Jack awoke with a start, sweat pouring over his temples and beading on his tanned chest. He was breathing hard; the dream he'd been dreaming was quickly lost of the post-REM haze that took hold of his mind. All the redhead knew was that a certain part of his anatomy, one which was usually quiet, was aching and hard and causing him all sorts of anxiety. "Ralph," he groaned, tightening the muscles in his stomach unconsciously.

"…Guh," was all the boy received.

Jack tried again. "Ralph!" he said more harshly, sitting up even though it made him feel tingly and like his muscles were made of jello.

Ralph lumbered up from the furs in which he was curled, glaring angrily at the cause of his consciousness. "_What?!_" he hissed, trying to see through the dark to where Jack was.

"Something is happening to me," gasped the redhead, gesturing wildly to his erection. "My body…"

A second passed before recognition clicked in Ralph's mind. He knew this was coming, and he unwillingly crawled over to where the redhead sat. "You're fine," the blonde sighed, already knowing the ends and outs of what to do when you awoke in this state.

He'd had a lot of time on his own to figure it out…

"You're just changing. I went through it, it's okay."

Jack wet his lips, trying not to focus on how great a British accent sounded along with Ralph's deep voice. When did it get low like that? "How do I make it go away?" questioned the redhead, staring unconsciously at the golden boy's pale body in the dark. "It feels weird… it hurts a bit."

Letting out a repressed sigh, Ralph leaned close to Jack's face and smiled crookedly. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell the boy, because then he'd have to watch him relieve himself and that would be all kinds of awkward. "You," he started, unaware that the redhead shivered when his breath ghosted over his face. "Just grab it. Go on," he mumbled, feeling funny.

"Seriously?" questioned the boy, staring up at the blonde as if he'd gone mental. Ralph only nodded, but that was enough motivation for Jack to wind his fingers down his stomach. He hovered over the junction between his legs, closing his eyes and breathing heavily with apprehension. A second passed before the redhead pulled down his ragged cloths and left them dangling on his thighs; he gripped his erection and hissed with a mix of surprise and pleasure. "What now?"

Ralph stared blatantly down at Jack's exposed… parts. The boy's erection wasn't really as large as Ralph's, but it was heavy with lust and a bead of pre-cum was hanging at the tip of the organ. "You… just pump," he muttered, falling back onto his haunches.

Jack did as he was told, unsure fist working over the hard area hungrily. It felt amazing, and soon enough he was grunting excitedly and spreading his legs for more leverage. Ralph felt his own unmentionables tightening; he wanted nothing more than to get away from the groaning redhead in front of him before he did something strange.

He wasn't sure what.

Toes curling, Jack's emerald eyes rolled up and he saw white. Sticky colorless substance spewed over his abdomen, staining his tanned skin. The redhead pumped once more unconsciously, before dropping his penis and dabbing at the cum on his chest. He spread his fingers in it and glanced up with hazy eyes at the blonde crouched not too far away from him. "What was that?" he asked breathlessly, wetting his lips and smiling.

"I'm not too sure myself," muttered Ralph; the boy was so hard it hurt. His eyes fluttered, and Jack took notice of this.

A moment later he realized how awkwardly Ralph was holding himself. The redhead lumbered up onto his knees and shuffled closer, sucking his lip into his mouth and worrying it. "You've got one too, don't you?" Ralph nodded. "Are you going to do that?" Jack asked, finding the prospect strangely rousing.

"N-no," the blonde faltered, leaning away.

This disappointed Jack greatly; he surmised it was because he felt weak having succumbed to the temptation when Ralph had not. "Then…" he glanced up at the blonde hungrily, "Shall I do it for you?"

Ralph allowed himself to be tipped over onto the cold stone floor. Jack pulled his own cloth into place before dislodging the blonde's and finding, much to his dismay, that Ralph was very much larger than he was. He swallowed his pride and gripped the golden boy's erection, giving it a solid pump and smiling wildly when it sent the blonde into all kinds of ecstasy. Jack gave him a couple more jerks before a new notion lodged itself in his head and made itself known.

The redhead grinned and pulled his hand away, earning an unhappy hiss from Ralph that quickly turned into a pleased groan when Jack replaced his hand with his mouth. "What are you _doing_?" cried the blonde, watching with hungry eyes as Jack's pink little tongue circled the swelled tip of his manhood before traveling down the boy's shaft.

Almost losing it then, Ralph bucked wildly towards the heat of Jack's mouth. This was a dream come true, and the redhead had to forcibly hold his hips down before he could continue.

This time Jack took the entire thing into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth in a way that drove Ralph completely nuts. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," was all the blonde could manage, weaving his fingers into Jack's red locks and forcing the boy down a bit further.

Slightly angered, Jack pulled away and glowered at the blonde. "Don't get greedy," he muttered, suddenly realizing his own erection had returned ten-fold.

Ralph lurched forward and crashed his lips against Jack's; grabbing the back of his head and pulling the redhead flush against him. The leader threw one of his arms over the blonde's shoulder, threading the other between them and gripping Ralph's aching penis. He gave the head a good rub, prompting the golden boy to groan so loudly he permitted Jack entry to his mouth unconsciously. The ginger took the invite, exploring the expanse with his tongue while grinding his hips into Ralph's stomach.

Acting on instinct, the blonde boy ripped Jack's bottoms away and rubbed his middle finger against the redhead's puckered entrance. Jack went wild, pulling away from Ralph's lips and mindlessly rubbing against the finger. "You like that?" asked the blonde huskily, letting the finger slip in and watching the boy's face contort happily.

He added another appendage, eyes half-lidded.

Jack fell onto his back and spread his legs, staring up expectantly as if he would read the blonde's mind. Ralph was unsure though. He scissored his fingers in hopes that it would make what was to come a little more bearable; after slight hesitation the golden boy aligned his hips with Jack's and pushed forward. He groaned appreciatively, the wet heat feeling like heaven around his member.

On the other hand, Jack was taken aback by the pain. He widened his eyes, the drunken haze of lust split like a knife just like he felt his body had been.

"Dear god," the redhead murmured, clenching his thighs tightly against Ralph's flanks. The blonde boy shook from the urge to move, but he smothered it until finally Jack spoke up. "It feels weird having something in there," he said, wiggling a little and almost pushing Ralph over the edge. "Go ahead," he added.

That was all the motivation Ralph needed. He pulled out to the tip, and after a thick moment of hesitation plowed in all at once. Jack cried out, mostly from pain, before dragging his jagged nails down the blonde boy's rib cage. That just made Ralph more excited; he greatly enjoyed being the one to cause his own personal tormentor pain. He didn't stop, not even when Jack pressed his palms desperately into his chest. Ralph continued to buck mindlessly, until finally the redhead beneath him found that stinging pain was starting to feel a little more… enjoyable.

Pretty soon Jack was arching up to meet Ralph's thrusts. His mouth had fallen open, and he was panting breathlessly while straining to spread his legs further. The blonde sat back onto his knees and pressed his hands right near the junction of Jack's legs; he pushed them open wide and continued to thrust in and out of the boy mindlessly.

This new position had Jack writhing on the rough floor. Ralph's new angle hit something deep within him and had the boy seeing stars. The redhead snaked his hands out onto the floor around him, using his spread fingers as leverage to buck up and hungrily meet each of his captive's thrusts.

Not long after the same feeling Jack had felt before began to curl into his stomach. He tried to hold on, wanting to prolong the delectable feeling of pain and pleasure.

The redhead failed a few thrusts later; cum spewed up from him and splattered onto his own chest, mixing with his essence from before. Some got on Ralph, but the blonde boy ignored it and continued to pump into the sprawling boy below. This drew out Jack's orgasm. He moaned and groaned desperately in the euphoria, barely aware of Ralph pulling his hips closer and burying himself deep within the boy. He shuddered, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty skin as the boy spilt his seed deep inside Jack's recesses.

Ralph's head fell back; his eyes closing once he joined Jack in the intense elation that he had never quite reached on his own before. Jack went limp, appendages turning to mush as the blonde above him tipped forward and laid on the redhead softly.

They were both breathing harshly. "That was…" Jack started, curling his fingers unconsciously.

"Amazing," Ralph finished for him. The blonde rolled over are stared hard at the cave's ceiling, pretending he could see the stars through it. It'd been a long time since he had seen the stars…

Jack crawled over to the blonde, straddling him and pressing butterfly kisses over his clavicle. "Let's go again," he mumbled into the boy's neck, dragging his lips up over Ralph's and giving him a breathless kiss. Ralph took a moment to kiss the redhead ruthlessly, trying to catch his breath before letting his spidery fingers wander down the boy's back.

---

For the first time in four summers Ralph could see the night sky. The stars stared down at him brilliantly; their tiny specs of light filling him up with an inexplicable happiness the blonde thought he would never know again. He stood in the surf, feeling it tickle at his thighs as the tide licked at him and filled his lungs with salt.

Off to his left Jack was splashing around, the twilight illuminating him so that he looked like a green-eyed ghost. It had been the redhead's idea to wander out of the cave before the other boys awoke. He wanted to clean off the remnants of their night's activities before anyone found out about them. As Ralph watched, Jack scrubbed avidly at his chest and ignored the unreadable stare Ralph was burning into his skull.

Again the blonde turned his head to the sky, a small smile bleeding onto his lips when he noticed Jack had turned a particularly dark shade of red in the moonlight.

The stars smiled down on him, and Ralph found himself wondering just how much this new element to their captor/captive relationship would change.

---


End file.
